


A Hux By Any Other Name

by DottieSnark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Rey Is Hux's Sister, F/M, Kidnapping, Light Angst, One Shot, Prophetic Dreams, Rey Is Still a Badass, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottieSnark/pseuds/DottieSnark
Summary: “What do you want with her?” Kylo asked. He stared back at the image. No features of Kylo’s most aggravating rival existed on Rey's face. Had Snoke not told him their relationship, Kylo never would have guessed.“Leverage,” Snoke said.----In another life Rey had been born to a different family. Hux's family. When Kylo Ren is sent to retrieve her, he discovers she is not what he expected.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27
Collections: A Rey by Any Other Name





	A Hux By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zrofyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrofyre/gifts).



> This story was written for The Reylo Writing Den's A Rey by Any Name moodboard and ficlet event. Participants created their own moodboard and writers signed up for any moodboard to write a ficlet about. 
> 
> This moodboard was created by Zrofyre. When I saw this moodboard I instantly tried to think of a reason to justify Rey's red hair, and it just hit me. Who else has red hair in the Star Wars Sequels? And it kind of spiraled from there. I hope you like it! 

"Who is she?" Kylo Ren asked when Snoke handed him the Holoprojector. It displayed a young woman with a beautiful face. Pity. The fact that Snoke had a Holoprojection of her meant bad things were about to happen to her. In all likelihood, she wouldn't be alive much longer.

"Her name is Rey. No known last name—though perhaps General Hux would be so kind as to legitimize her."

The shock on his face was hidden by his mask, but Kylo knew that Snoke could still sense his surprise through the force.

"His sister," Snoke explained. "Half-sister. Through his mother."

"What do you want with her?" Kylo asked. He stared back at the image. No features of Kylo's most aggravating rival existed on her face. Had Snoke not told him their relationship, Kylo never would have guessed.

"Leverage," Snoke said. "What do you know of Hux's upbringing?"

"As little as I can. We don't tend to socialize with each other."

Snoke sighed and Kylo flinched. When his master got annoyed with him pain usually followed. "I've taught you better than that. You should always learn as much as you can about your allies…and even more about your enemies."

Kylo looked back at Snoke. Did he just call Hux his enemy? Surely Snoke knew about the rivalry between him and Hux, but did Snoke know how deep their hatred towards each other was? What was Kylo thinking? Of course Snoke did. He knew everything.

"He was raised on Arkanis during the waning days of the Empire, until the Rebel forces stole it from Empire control. General Hux and his father were forced to flee. His mother, some unimportant woman who worked in the kitchens of his father's estate, was left behind. Years later she was with child once more."

"So, he doesn't actually know this sister?" Kylo had to hold back a scoff. He had to remind himself that there was a purpose for everything his master did. "Why do you think he would even care about her?"

Snoke grimaced. "Your ignorance knows no bounds. When will you learn? The only thing that dares to compete with General Hux's love for the First Order is his family. His mother in particular. He was torn away from her at five-years-old and has held a torch for her ever since. It's a sensitive subject for him. I'd suggest bringing it up during your next verbal spar."

Kylo smirked underneath his mask. His master knew him well.

"She died some years ago, leaving her daughter behind. Alone. With his father gone too, this girl is the only family General Hux has left."

Kylo nodded, and a part of him ached for his own family. He tried to bury it deep down, away from Snoke's protruding thoughts. Why couldn't he tear his love for his parents out of his heart? As it was, they only caused him pain. They were his weakness. They too could be used against him. It would be easier if he felt nothing.

"Go to Arkanis. My sources tell me she still lives there. Assume an alias. The last thing we need is to cause a panic about Kylo Ren appearing on a Republic world."

And so Kylo did as he was told.

* * *

The Force must have been with Kylo that day because when he arrived on the usually rainy world of Arkanis the weather was clear, and the sun shined bright overhead. Snoke's dossier on Hux's sister gave Kylo all the information he needed to find her. She lived in a rural town on the outskirts of the capital.

It took a few hours to track her down, but when he did, he found her in a field, picking flowers and collecting them in a basket. Every once in a while, she paused to breathe in their scents or adorn herself, her clothing and her hair, with various blossoms. This was how the terrifying General Hux's sister spent her free time?

Perched in a watchtower many hundreds of meters away from Rey, Kylo watched and calculated a plan. There was no one around. She would be easy to take. And yet he hesitated, delaying her capture, finding a sort of inner peace by watching her and her flowers.

Ultimately, it was she who approached him. Kylo had tried to mask his presence in the force when she approached him, but it had no effect on her. She locked eyes with him, looking up at him on his watchtower, before raising her hand with a flower in it.

Kylo jumped off the tower, using the Force to slow his descend and land gently on the ground before her. He took the flower from her hand and inspected it. Upon closer inspection, they turned out to be nothing more than common weeds. Hux would have been disgusted. Kylo accepted her meager offering.

"You've been watching me," she said.

He nodded.

"Should I run and scream?" she asked.

"It won't do you much good."

She squinted her eyes. It felt like she was peering into his soul. "I had a dream about you," she said. She reached out and touched his face. He let her. Her touch was gentle. He couldn't remember the last time someone touched him so gently.

Did she know who he was? Had his face been revealed to the public at large. Was Ben Solo, rather than Kylo Ren, public enemy number one? But if all that was so, why wasn't she scared? No, there was something else going on here. Could it be that Hux's sister, of all people, had prophetic dreams? Did Snoke know? Was that the real reason Kylo was sent to collect her?

"What are your dreams about?"

"Murder. Mayhem…redemption."

Kylo scoffed.

"I won't go without a fight," Rey warned.

Kylo glanced at her sonic sheers still left in the field by her feet. "Good luck trying to fight me off."

"Will you at least tell me why?"

"It's nothing personal. You're leverage."

Before she could ask another question, he reached out to knock her out with the Force. In her last seconds of consciousness, the sonic shears rose into the air and plunged themselves into Kylo's chest.

* * *

When Rey woke up, she was on a strange ship. Her kidnapper was nowhere to be seen. He had locked her in a medbay, laying her down on the cot. Quiet as she could, Rey stood up and looked for a weapon. The cabinets were locked, but the IV holder could make a good, blunt weapon. She picked it up and waited by the door, this time making as much noise as she could.

As she waited for her kidnapper to respond she thought through how this had happened. The man from her dreams, the monster turned prince, had appeared to her in a field. Somehow, despite his pretty face, she knew he was cloaked in darkness. She felt it pouring off of him. But she also felt lightness trying to escape. It was hard to explain these senses, but she knew what she felt. The darkness was cold while the light that shined through his cracks bled warmth.

The doors swooshed opened.

_Clang!_

Rey whacked the IV stand right into his head. Only problem was he was wearing a mask now. The monster's mask, from her dreams.

The IV stand flew out of her hands and into his. "Are you done?" he asked.

"What do you want from me?" Rey screamed. She picked up a box of tissues and chucked it at his face. The monster raised his hand and deflected the box without even touching it. She had seen him do such feats in her dreams but she thought it was just typical dream theatrics. She should have known better. After all, none of this was typical. The very fact that the man from her dreams was real was enough proof of that. She raised her hands in defeat.

"I surrender," she said.

He had captured her for a reason. Leverage, he had said. That meant he probably wasn't going to hurt her. Not yet, at least. What she needed to do now was bide her time until she had a real chance at escape.

"What's with the mask?" she asked. He couldn't be hiding his identity from her since she had already seen his face.

The monster hesitated before removing it. It hissed as he took it off. And suddenly the prince from her dreams was back. Memories of dreamscape kisses filled her head. She tried to push them away. This wasn't a dream. He wasn't a prince.

"Now are you going to stop throwing things, or should I just put you back to sleep?"

"I'm done," she said. "How'd you do it anyway? How'd you put me to sleep or grab the stand out of thin air or deflect the tissues? Are you some sort of psychic?"

The man pulled down his shirt from over his shoulder.

Blood rushed to Rey's cheeks and she looked away. "What are you doing?" she asked with a squeaky voice.

"Just look."

Still blushing, she glanced over at his now bare chest. She was about to advert her gaze again—staring at his pecks only made it worse—but then she noticed what he was pointing out. There was a thick slice slashed across his chest. It had started to scab over but still looked quite raw. "What happened?"

"You."

Rey blinked at him as she tried to process the words. She couldn't have. When would she have even had the opportunity? She had been asleep since he captured her. Except the more she thought of it, the more she remembered of her last conscious moments. She remembered the sonic shears. She remembered them floating through the air. She remembered them plunging themselves into this man's chest. And she remembered willing it.

She had done this. But how?

"Have you heard of the Force before?" he asked.

She gasped. Of course she had. It was the stuff of Legends. The Jedi Luke Skywalker ended the Galactic Empire when he defeated Darth Vader and the Emperor. It wasn't real, though…and even if it was, she couldn't wield it…could she?

"Are you a Jedi?" she asked.

He scoffed.

Rey blushed. It was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't a Jedi. He felt too dark for that. "Sith?"

"The Sith are dead. I'm something else. Something better…you can call me Kylo Ren."

It felt like there was ice in her veins. Kylo Ren. She had heard that name before. He was a part of some fringe terrorist group—Empire loyalists who wanted to destroy the New Republic.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm supposed to take you back to your brother."

She gasped. Her brother. Armitage. Her mother had always spoken of the little boy stolen from her years before Rey's own birth. To think that she would finally be united with him but under these circumstances. "And I'm leverage…which means if he doesn't do what you want then…"

"Then we'll use you to apply pressure."

So that's what this was. She was nothing more than a pawn, her apparent powers be damned. "And you're okay with that? You'll just let them hurt me? Kill me if need be?"

The conflict was all over his face. In her dreams he always found redemption. Was it this moment? Was he going to save her?

"I'll do what I have to do."

Her heart ached, and not just because she was scared for her own life. She could feel how broken this man was. There was some sort of undeniable connection between them both. Maybe it was the so-called Force. Maybe it was something else. She reached out and held his hand. If he wasn't going to save her, she would just have to find a way to save him.


End file.
